


Borrowed Time

by manixzen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Curses, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: “It’s time for your potion, love.”Written for the prompt "borrowed” with a word count of 117
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Drabble! Thanks to the coordinators this month, and thanks for talking me into participating this month, J.

“It’s time for your potion, love.”

“No—I told you. No more,” Draco said, voice rough. He pushed up as if to turn over, but his strength quickly failed him, and he sank back on the pillows. 

Harry sat up, rifling through the potions bottles on the nightstand, a necessary evil after a curse like this. He uncorked the small sapphire bottle and held it to Draco’s pressed-together lips, his eyes closed tightly in protest. 

“Come on.” Harry stroked his hair, gently.

Draco finally relented and breathed a long sigh as the potion began to work. “Harry, you need to stop this. This potion will kill you.”

“You can borrow from the rest of my days, love.”


End file.
